Stamp
Stamps are special rewards, released on July 26, 2010. Stamps are earned by playing games and using team work. Some are for all penguins and some are only for members. Stamp Book The Stamp Book, located in your player card, is used to collect your stamps. Each individual Penguin has his/her own Stamp Book. Members are able to customize the cover of their Stamp Book. Members are able to edit the color, highlight, pattern, and icon. You are also able to display your favorite stamps and pins you have received. You may only display 6 stamps and pins on the cover of your stamp book at one time. Stamp Books for other penguins can also be accessed, allowing penguins to show off their stamps. Most penguins use this feature to show the "Near impossible to get" stamps they have earned. In the stamp book, the stamps are divided into 4 general sections. Some of these sections also have sub-sections. For example, in the "Games" section, there are sub-sections devoted to individual games. At the moment, the "Events" section only has the Characters sub-section, however the name and layout of this section suggests that there may be future stamps for different parties and events. Pins In addition to stamps, Pins are also collected in the Stamp Book. Using the Stamp Book, penguins can show off their pins to other Penguins in Club Penguin. The pins are arranged in date of release (the time they are available). List of Stamps :See article, List of Stamps. Trivia *The login screens and banner say "There's a challenge in every stamp" and "It starts on your player card". *There is no stamp for meeting Sensei. One will probably be added the next time he is outside the Dojo. *Many games (such as Jet Pack Adventure) have been modified to make most levels or features members-only, so many of the stamps are only available for members to get. *For a few minutes when the stamp books first released, there was a bug where some penguins already had all the stamps. It was fixed soon after. *There is a mystery page at the end of the book featuring the penguins from the 101 Days of Fun and other events. It is rumoured that the page is for Parties Stamps or EPF Stamps. *Billybob confirmed on a What's New Blog post that new stamps will be released every month. *Microchip123 made a stamp cheater. It gets all stamps available for that time and that player. For example, if the player is 194 days old it will not get the 365 days stamp. Also, if the player is a non-member it will not get any member stampshttp://www.cpcheats.info/2010/07/29/stamp-cheater-version-1/. *It is possible that the first party to use stamps will be Mountain Expedition 2010. *Game stamps are hexagon-shaped, activity stamps are oval-shaped, and events stamps are sort of half-circle shaped. * Puffle Rescue stamps were in the book, although there were none available, so Puffle Rescue stamps were taken out soon after. Gallery Stamps.png|The Stamps "logo". Stampboo!.jpg|Stamp Book Stamp26.png|A preview of stamps from the What's New Blog. stamps login screen jetpack adventure.jpg|A Login Screen featuring the stamps. Stamps login screen rubber duck.jpg|Another Login Screen featuring the stamps. StampBanner.gif|The banner for stamps Sources and References Category:Items Category:Stamps